Such a Minx
by ChaosTheVixen
Summary: This is Courtney's Journey from NXT to the Main Roster that can be told through the eyes of the Total Diva camera's that catch all the drama, heart ache and maybe her possible love interest.(If I decide to give her one which I may do) *I own nothing but the storyline and oc's in this story and also if any one wants to help me with the wrestling scenes and timeline just pm me.*
1. Description of OC

Name: Courtney Monae Jones

Ring Name: Minx

Gender: Female

Age:22

Birth: October 13,1991

Nickname(s): CJ,Pixie,and Tinkerbell

Wrestling Nickname(s): Voodoo Queen, Psycho,Black Hearted Vixen, Little Miss Minx,Indie Darling, Queen of Chaos, Killer Queen, The Total Package Diva/Wrestler, Little sister of Aj Lee and Cheshire Minx

Place of origin: New Orleans, Louisiana

Height:5'2 1/2

Weight:119 lbs (53 kg)

Bra Size:34C

Shoe size:4

Dress size:4

Body Measurements:36-25-36

Hair color: Brown but has it dyed

Hair length: About Little Past Middle back

Face Claim:She looks like Lia Marie Johnson

Body Type: Her Body is a mixture of Trish Stratus and Brooke Tessmacher with her body being more hourglass or curvy and her hair is burgundy with blonde tips and purple highlights

Tone of Voice: Her voice would be very soft spoken like Lia Marie Johnson's and her singing voice would be like a mixture of Demi Lovato and Lia Marie Johnson but she has a southern/Cajun accent that she hides but comes out when mad or surprised.

Eye color: Brown(Hazel)

Skin Complexion-Light Skin/Caramel

Nationality: American but comes from Italian, Puerto rican,Mexican,African,French, Japanese,Korean,Irish,Creoles and Native American(Houma) descent

Languages:American English,Spanish(All around),Japanese,Korean,and Sign Language

Hobbies: Watching TV(Sports,Anime,etc),Dancing,Yoga,Playing Video games,Reading,Singing,Parkour,Drawing,Cooking,Swimming,and Making Videos

Tattoos: On arms(full sleeves),sides,back,and legs

Highschool/College Classes: Nursing, Alternative Medicine (One Semester),Culinary Arts (College Class) ,and The Navy Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps (NJROTC) Clubs: HOSA and AVID

Skills: MMA Background,Judo,Boxing,Acrobat Training,Brazilian Jiu jitsu,Profesional Dancer,kickboxing,and Contortionist like Flexibility

Sports played: Wrestling(Professional and Amateur), Flag football,Tennis,Softball,Soccer,Pole vaulter, Volleyball, Gymnastics,Cheerleading, and Track

Wrestling Style: Techniker,Allrounder,High Flyer,Brawler and Striker

How much she can lift:280 lbs. Squat:310 lbs

Athletic Ability:10-Yard Reverse Ground Start Sprint:2.16 seconds,Standing Broad Jump:8 feet, 3 inches,Overhead Medicine Ball Toss (10 lb. medicine ball):35 feet, 6 inches,1,000-Meter Row:3:31,Bench press (Maximum reps,75 pounds):48 reps,Trap Bar deadlift (Maximum weight):415 pounds,Weighted Chin-Up (Three reps):187 pounds,and Farmer's carry: 1 minute, 12.7 seconds

Social Media:

Youtube- CJ The Pixie:A channel she started in 2010 where she uploads training sessions,gaming,cooking,fitness,cosplays, beauty,unboxings,host streams and podcast,diys,vlogs,and Q & A's and collabs with her friends that's vary from celebrities to wrestlers to models.

Subscriber's:9,455,382

Twitter- Pixie_CJ:She uploads fitness,cosplays,finished recipes,and Tweets about stuff going on.

Followers:5,456,238

Instagram-Pixie_CJ:She uploads makeup,workout,recipe,cosplay,and fan streams on it starting in 2016

Followers:7,345,789

Website- Pixieminx. com:Sells Merch,wrestling gear,and fitness wear and tells people about upcoming streams,podcast,and meet her recipes and fitness can post pictures of their finished recipes and them wearing can also play games and stream video also has her own animated series on the website called Chibi Minx(Child-Friendly Series) and Minx 101(Adult/Teen Series).(Started this website with her Older Sister and Twin also stream videos and have profiles on it)

Wrestling Career: She started wrestling independently for multiple indie promotions like NJPW,ROH,PWG,CZW,DGJ,Shimmer,Stardom,and other Indy circuits in and out of of the United States and started to dominate the indie circuit and became a Indie Darling but in 2013, WWE reached out to her and offered a developmental contract but the catch was that she had to do there new TV show on E called Total Divas she agreed after a lot of persuasion.(Entirety of her indie wrestling career she was a Stardom Freelancer)

Other Career: She also has modeled in fashion and fitness magazines and also has done interviews for wrestling and fitness magazines for all the places she has worked at and has done some solo modeling and interviews in magazines as a fitness model and part time Victoria secret fitness model also has done cameos and guest starred and starred on popular TV shows and movies.

Early Life: Courtney was born in New Orleans,Louisiana and spent 9 years there before her and her family had to move to Chicago,Illinois where she meet CM Punk who saw that she had a real passion and gift for wrestling,so he decided to train her (Spent 3 years in Chicago)but then the family had to move again to Tampa,Florida where it became her permanent home and she decided while in high school(She did dual enrollment for nursing but took culinary in school)to get a job and save up money and go to wrestling school in Florida(Wild Samoans Wrestling school) and train to become a wrestler and eventually told her parents about it and her mom was not happy that she decided to become a wrestler and after school she decided to travel the world and wrestle in the indie circuit and started to get extra training from more experienced wrestlers while starting to become a indie darling and dominate the indie circuit but in 2013 WWE called her and asked her to join in WWE and be on Total Divas which is accepted thinking it was a good way to get her name further out in the world.

Jobs she has/had: Hooters girl,Gogo dancer,model,caterer,actress,youtuber and wrestler

Heel or Face: Tweener

Entrance Theme song:NXT- Tattooed Angel Angelina Love Theme

Main Roster- I'm about to freak by Dale Oliver

Finisher moves: Pixie Press-Phoenix Splash

Cajun Press- Santana Garrett Version of a handspring moonsault (Look up Shining Star Press)

Curse Breaker-Straight Jacket Hangman split legged neckbreaker:adopted from Melina

Submission: Louisiana Sunrise-Tequila Sunrise

Louisiana Lock-tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar:adopted from Gail Kim

Ring Attire:Black and Purple Vinyl V Cropped Top(vinyldolls. Net) that has fishnet sleeves with a pair of black shorts that look like Aj Lee's that has a big pirple heart on the right side in the front or with a pair of leather(spandex that looks like leather)bell bottom pants that has purple hearts on the back has on a pair of black boots and black and purple fingerless also wears a black choker that says 'Minx-Tastic' in white.

Makeup:She has on natural makeup look but she has a little black heart under her right eye(Like marina and the diamonds)

Trained by: Gail Kim,Cheerleader Melissa,Melina,AJ Styles,Finn Balor,CM Punk,Io Shirai,Wild Samoans Wrestling School,and WWE Performance Center


	2. Signing to the WWE

Courtney couldn't believe the email she received and phone call she just got out of. So the story goes like this. She woke up and cooked some breakfast, then took a shower and put on a pair of jeans with a blue tank top with converses. She decided to check her emails first to see if anything new happened. She saw that she had a couple of new emails from friends and one from a account she didn't know. So, she did what any smart person would do. She open it and read.  
'Dear Ms. Jones ,  
We are sending you this email to inform you we were scouting international talent and noticed that you were highly recommended by multiple promotions. So we are asking you to give us a phone call or come down to WWE Headquarters in Stanford, CT to discuss your WWE contract if you want to sign.  
Sincerely,  
Paul Levesque  
Executive Vice President of Talent, Live Events and Creative'  
Courtney was shocked to sum up her feelings. She had been in the Indies for close to 8 years now and she was the Indie darling who you would think of when you thought of Indie wrestling. She only made television appearances for TNA in which she had that 2 year contract where she became the youngest Knockout Champion and when she returned under a different name for the open challenges for the knockout title and that one squash match against awesome kong, but she never thought that WWE would want her as a wrestler after they rejected her being in developmental the first time. So, she called the number on the screen and waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello," said a feminine voice.  
"Hi, this is Courtney Jones. I was sent a email about a contract signing for WWE," Courtney stated politely. Well, as politely as she could get.  
"Ahh yes. You will be discussing the contract with me. And before you ask who I am, I am Stephanie McMahon!"  
Courtney almost dropped her phone and fainted. "Oh, hello, and you said you wanted to talk to about the contract. See what the guidelines and major points of the contract are."  
So they discussed the contract and the do's and don'ts of WWE and the wellness policy. But the thing that really caught here ear was the catch of said contract.  
"We also would like you to join a new show of ours called 'Total Divas'. It stars on the E network and stars some of the Divas on the main roster and we are bringing up two newbies to join. So, we wanted to ask if you wanted to Join?"  
Courtney thought about this for a moment. She wanted to go to the WWE to wrestle, not be on a reality TV show. But it could be a good way to get her name out there. She didn't know what to say.  
"I don't really know if I want to do the show!"  
"We will pay you double of the average salary you will receive and allow you to discuss/create your character!"  
"I would enjoy that. But, also, can I do NXT?" Courtney asked hopefully.  
"You will sign but you want to be in NXT?" Stephanie asked with a confused tone  
"Yes,"  
"What if we strike a deal that you do some things on the main roster and do NXT?" Stephanie bargained.  
Courtney pondered on this for about ten seconds before she answered," Sure, I am okay with that!"  
"Okay, good. Nice speaking with you, Courtney. Can't wait to meet you-"  
" Wait! I may not be able to make it down there for a while since I have to pack and move down there. And also, can I make a video of me saying I signed to the WWE or not?" Courtney knew she was asking a lot of Stephanie McMahon, but she wanted as much as she could get.  
"By what time are you going to make it there? And no you can not! We want it to be a surprise for the viewers and WWE Universe that you signed!"  
"Okay. I should be unpacked and ready to film by April 4th!" Courtney stated, a little sad she couldn't tell her friends.  
"Okay, we can have you start filming on April 5th at the Sandy Relief Party that the WWE is attending!"  
"Okay, I will be there. Am I riding with anyone? Because it might take longer if I have to get a car,"  
"You probably will ride with the other Newbies or on you own!" Stephanie guessed.  
"Okay. I can't wait to be there. Thank you for this opportunity. Goodbye, Mrs. McMahon,"  
"Goodbye." and with that Stephanie hung up.  
Courtney put down her phone on her coffee table and squealed. But she didn't squeal for long. She had some packing to do.

* * *

I made this chapter as a filler chapter and for any curious as to how she signed and got on to Total Divas- Your author-Ravena Snow


	3. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 1

**_THE INTROS_**

 ** _Nikki and Brie_**

 ** _(Nikki)- I am Nikki Bella._**

 ** _(Brie)-And I am Brie Bella._**

 ** _(Together)- And we're the Bella twins._**

 ** _(Nikki)- We are WWE Divas. Sports Entertainers. We are broadway with body slams. Not only do we get to travel the world. We get to walk the red carpets, attend charities, mingle with Celebrities. It's like a dream come true. When we walk out to that ring, there is this energy. You just get this feeling in your body that I don't even know how to describe it. It's a drug and I'm addicted to it._**

 ** _(Brie)- Nikki and I left the WWE for 11 months. The other girls are definitely mad we came back._**

 ** _Trinity and Ariane_**

 ** _(Ariane)- I am Ariane. Trinity and I make the Funkadactlys. Trinity is my sister from another mister._**

 ** _(Trinity)- You're like the mouth piece and I'm like the action._**

 ** _(Ariane)- Since The Bella Twins have been on hiatus, The Funkadactlys have definitely become the fan favorites. The competition is out of control when it comes to T.V. time._**

 ** _(Trinity)- The ultimate goal is to become the best Diva ever in the ring. I'm gonna beat those Bellas._**

 ** _(Ariane)- In the Divas Division, you have, like, a hierarchy. You have the people who are at the top, who are like the face of the company. Then you have the mid-card who are not quite there yet, you have Veterans who have been here for years._**

 ** _Nattie_**

 ** _(Nattie)- My name is Nattie. I come from WWE royalty. They're called the Hart Family. My family has synonymous with Greatness. Being a Diva is in my blood. I've Trained for almost 13 years._**

* * *

 **7 days till WrestleMania, New York, NY**

 ** _(Nattie)- Wrestlemania is one of the biggest events of the year. So much production goes into it just days before. And leading up to it, we have charities, we have press, and we have all these different campaigns. Everything from Anti-bullying, to our reading challenge. This is the most exciting time of the year. It's the one show where everybody gives it their all and strives to make it to the top to be on this show. It's pretty crazy but I love it._**

 **Jane and Nattie**

 **"We do have two new girls coming from the L.A Camp. They are developmental so they've been in the ring for a few months. And we also have a girl coming from the Indies who is not going to be here until the Sandy Relief Party. And you know we thought that the best person to show them around for the week…would be you." Jane said to Nattie who held a smile on her face but it was very much fake.**

 ** _(Nattie)- Seriously Jane?_**

 ** _Jane- Nattie we love you so much. You're such a leader. You're such a veteran. We want you to be in charge of the new girls and teach them everything you know and teach them all your secrets and just make them amazing so they can take your spot._**

"Mark," Brie said as she walked toward them.

"There she is," Mark said and gave her a hug. Brie smiled as Nattie stood up and walk over to hug her.

"Nattie," Brie said as she hugged her friend.

"Brie. I heard about your match. Congrats." Nattie smiled and Brie nodded happily."I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Nattie,"

"So, I have to tell you something. I guess there are some new girls coming up!" Nattie stated.

"Have you seen them?" Brie asked her.

"No. They're coming soon, I guess," Nattie guessed." I mean, we're all excited that we have new girls coming in. But…"

"I guess." Brie nodded, but rolled her eyes.

 ** _(Brie)- Newbies aren't Divas yet, but they're trying to be._**

"I don't want Jane to think I don't like the new girls. But…" Nattie chuckled.

* * *

 _ **'2 days till WrestleMania'**_

Courtney is wearing a a black strapless dress with black pumps. She is seen getting out of the limo with Eva and Jojo and sees white flashes as people take pictures."Wow!" Courtney awes. She looks around in amazement.

 ** _(Courtney)-Hi My name is Courtney. I am 22 years old and have been wrestling for almost 10 years. I was in the Indies for 8 years._**

"Courtney! Courtney! Over here!" Paparazzi yells. Courtney grins and waves.

 ** _(Courtney)-If you haven't noticed, I have already made a name for myself in multiple things. From wrestling, to the internet, to modeling. I never ignore my fans. I always greet them and take photos and say hi. Not ignore them and just walk in. My fans are the reason why I'm here in the WWE and as popular and famous as I am so I'm blessed to have them!_**

"Woah! You guys clean up nice!" Brie stated as the girls hugged each of them.

"Thank you." Jojo smiled at the older girl who smiled back.

 ** _(Nikki)-Here comes the new poster children. I thought Eva was supposed to be this blond bombshell. And all of a sudden it's just…fiery red hair. I…what?"_**

 ** _(Courtney)-Eva Marie's hair looks awesome! She really stands out! Red suits her really well. Glad I am not the only diva with on Total Divas with a weird hair color!_**

The Bellas saw Courtney walking up behind Eva and Jojo. She walked up and greeted greeted her back.

 ** _(Nikki)-Now we have this new Diva who is hot with a rocking body, has tattoos, and a different, yet unique, hair color. Like Eva wasn't enough competition!_**

Before they knew it, it was time to walk the red carpet and do a couple of interviews. Courtney walked on by herself and posed for pictures as was instructed by some of the photographers. She also took some photos with some of the Superstars as well as other celebrities there.

"So, how was your first red carpet?" She asked Eva and Jojo who were freaking out with excitement.

"That was great. I wanna go back out and do it again." Eva laughed and she joined.

"That feeling never goes away trust me!"

"You've been on red carpets before?" Jojo asked.

"Well, I am sorta famous worldwide for a variety of things. I get invited to a lot of red carpets and events. So I am no stranger to this. It's a good feeling." Courtney smiled."Well don't worry. You'll have plenty of Red Carpets to go to. Have fun guys." She hugged the other Newbies and decided to do her own thing and mingle around the Celebrities and the rest of the Superstars.  
Courtney saw most of her co-workers at the party. She caught up with Jon, Colby, and Joe.  
After taking photos with some Divas, Celebrities, and Superstars, Courtney caught back back up with Eva and Jojo and took some pictures with them and talked to them.

Meanwhile, Steve Tisch, the owner of the NY Giants, talks with the Bellas."You see the three Newbies over there?" Nikki asks.

"Look how comfortable they are." Brie says.

 ** _(Nikki)-We need to get our intimidation on. We are veterans_**

Courtney walks over to Jon, Colby and Joe to hang out with them. Eva Marie and Jojo were taking pictures with one of the Celebrities, but then Nikki comes over."I don't mean to be a photo bomb, but I need some more champagne." Nikki gives a glass to Eva. "Oh and Brie needs a glass too. She's really thirsty."

 _ **(Courtney)- Hell no! I wouldn't let them boss me around like that. Initiation or or not. You don't treat people like that…that only shows how much of a bitch you can be!**_

 ** _(Eva Marie)-Are you kidding me right now? Like, bitch, please!_**

Eva Marie and Jojo come back with the Bella's drinks."Wait a minute." Nikki says as she takes some photos with Brie, purposely taking more than needed.

Courtney walks over to the Bellas."That was uncalled for." She says with disapproval while Nikki shrugs and smiles.

 ** _(Nikki)-Well look at the Newbie trying to boss people around!_**

 ** _(Eva Marie)-That will only happen one time. One._**  
Jojo and Eva give them their drinks. "Thank you!" Nikki says.

"So much!" Brie says.

 ** _(Courtney)-Jeez, it's like they are full of themselves because they are dating big time Superstars. Like, really? Just because you date someone with power doesn't mean you get power!_**

Courtney walks with the other new girls."Don't let them walk all over you just because you're new. I'm here for you girls. I am also a Newbie, but I have the power they wish they had!" Eva Marie and Jojo thank her and hug her.

" That will only happen one time though!" Eva Marie states as Courtney nods.

* * *

 ** _WrestleMania Day_**

 ** _(Brie) -Wrestlemania is the biggest event of our entire careers._**

 ** _(Courtney)- This moment is everything to me. This is such a learning experience for me. Seeing everyone's hard work paying off for this moment is so fantastic to be a part of. I can't believe this is even happening right now!_**

Nattie and the girls were up on the sky box watching the entire show. After the Undertakers' match, they hear the announcers talk about the next match.

"Okay! The Bellas are up! The Bellas are up!" Nattie exclaimed as the match ends, shaking Courtney's arm harshely.  
As they wait all of a sudden John Cena's theme music comes on and the crowd goes wild.

 ** _(Nattie)- I know something's not right here because all of a sudden I see John Cena out in the ring. This was supposed to be where the girls have their match!_**

"Weren't they supposed to be before this?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. Let's see what's going on." Nattie said and led the girls to the locker room.

"What happened? You guys should be up right now." Eva said and took a seat next to the Bellas.

"When are you going out?" Nattie asked.

"Uh, never." Ariane said.

"We got cut!" Nikki stated, frowning.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"The match before us took all the time." Brie explained as the rest of the girls looked upset and disappointed.

"Guys I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"I feel like if I show any emotion, I'm going to lose it. Like for real I will lose it." Nikki said as her eyes begin to get watery.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Nattie says.

 ** _(Nikki)- This was going to be Brie and I's first WrestleMania match. For it to be taken away like that, it hurts._**

"I mean, you work that hard and you have this happen…it sucks." Brie said

Courtney nodded and looked over at Trinity, who was sitting next to her. She hugged her close as she noticed that she was about to tear up.

"You can try again next year, yeah? There is always next year." Courtney whispered to her and she nodded before standing up.

"I gotta take a second." Trinity said and walked out. Ariane got up to go after her and comfort her.

* * *

 _ **This season on Total Divas…**_

 _ **Brie and Nikki**_

 _ **(Brie)- In the business we're in, you're supposed to look a certain way…**_

 _ **"No wonder people call you fat on Twitter Nicole.-"**_

 _ **"Shut up Brie, that's so rude!"**_

 _ **With John**_

 _ **"I'm asking you to meet my family. But I'm also asking you to…**_

 _ **(Nicole)- I'm just losing my breath. I'm freaking out.**_

 _ **Ariane**_

 _ **(Ariane)- I've just always had really small boobs.**_

 _ **"Let me see those puppies of yours."**_

 _ **"Oh my god my boobs!"**_

 _ **(Trinity)- These things float…who knew!**_

 _ **Eva and Courtney**_

 _ **"They want you guys to do a photo shoot."**_

 _ **"Shut up!"**_

 _ **"Maxim wants us to shoot for them."**_

 _ **"I have to say, I feel like a real Diva."**_

 _ **(Nicole)- When I feel like people are threatening my spot, well…then you see the lion come out.**_

 _ **Brie with Daniel**_

 _ **"Nicole's gonna be so mad.**_

 _ **"You are a grown ass woman."**_

 _ **"You're just so ungrateful, it really makes me hate you guys."**_

 _ **With John**_

 _ **"You realize how selfish something like that is?"**_

 _ **Jojo**_

 _ **(Nattie)- Justin is in his 30's. Jojo Is seeting herself up to have her heart broken.**_

 _ **"I'm done. Im f—king done."**_

 _ **Nattie with TJ**_

 _ **"You don't care about our relationship at all. I come home and you greet me with a noogie and treat me like I'm your friend.**_

 _ **Eva**_

 _ **"Get ready to eat your heart out."**_

 _ **(Jojo)- You don't take off an engagement ring for a business meeting.**_

 _ **(Eva)- This has gotten so out of hand!**_

 _ **"You embarrass the company? You'll be gone.**_

 _ **Trinity With Jon**_

 _ **"That job? It wont be there all the time. But I will. If you f—king give me a chance.**_

 _ **Courtney**_

 _ **"Why is she being a Total Bitch to me?**_

 _ **Jojo**_

 _ **"My whole life is back home. And I can't even do anything."**_

 _ **Nikki**_

 _ **"It's a pretty significant stress fracture."**_

 _ **(Nikki)- My wrestling career is over.**_

 _ **Courtney**_

 _ **(Courtney)- Bottom line is, I signed to this company to wrestle. And that's exactly what I plan on doing…by any means necessary….**_


	4. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 2

The Newbies are out watching Monday Night Raw with the audience. The three girls are beyond excited to be out there.

 _(Jojo)-Everytime we go to Raw the feeling is beyond words. There are thousands of fans screaming and chanting and booing. And you can't help but think. This is what I'm meant to do_

The next match comes up and it Fandango's entrance.

 _(Eva Marie)- Fandango is a WWE Superstar that recently has been getting a lot of attention. His entrance is ballroom dancing. Seeing him dance with different girls every night makes me think that I can do that too. As a newbie, I don't want to be in training camp for 6 months, 7 months to a year. Being a valet for say Fandango can open so many doors for me. That's gets me on the main roster. That's where I want to be. This is my in because one he has me as his partner. He won't want anyone else_

The girls go to the back after the match to find Nattie who offered them some food at catering.

"So okay we were out there watching and we noticed that Fandango had another girl as his partner instead of his last one. What's his story?" Eva right off the bat asked Nattie.

"Every time I see him, he has a different girl that walks him out. And I think he's just very particular and he just wants the best dancer that he can find." She explained.

"Interesting." Eva smirked.

"Why? Are you thinking about dancing with him?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll pull him aside." Eva smiled.

"Can you dance?" Nattie asked Eva.

"Yea." Eva nodded with an obvious look and then looked behind them.

"Single ladies." Fandango came walking by and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"We were just talking about you darling." Nattie smiled "So you know um, Eva knows how to dance actually." Nattie told him and that peaked his interests.

"Yea? I'd like to see that some time." He smiled.

"Oh I'd like to show you." Eva flirted.

"You? Little Miss CJ over here, you're quiet. Still trying to not be my dancer?" Courtney rolled her eyes and shake her head at Fandango and took a bite of her fruit salad.

"I know your games so I don't play. And I'm far too busy to do anything else!" She winked playfully as he chuckled.

 _(Courtney)- You know what's funny is…Fandango and I do dance together but only as practice for him and after we dance he always pitch's that I be his leading dance partner and I always tell him if we tag team I will be his dance partner but I want to do my own thing and It already is hard to fly from NXT to the Main Roster_

"How does it work with you? How do you find your girls?"

"Well whatever city we are at. We usually get a different girl. But we are definitely looking for a main stay. If we can find someone that is good looking enough and can move well. I mean you are definitely good looking enough." He commented making her laugh.

"Well good. I mean hopefully we can see you dance or we can dance together! Just let me know." He exited after that.

 _(Eva Marie)- I just start getting so excited because I know I can be Fandango's next best dance partner. I just have to now convince and make sure Courtney doesn't take that spot with how friendly those two are_

"Well if you can dance, you might as well try." Nattie told her.

"I'll definitely be making that happen." She smirked taking a sip of her drink.

 **After Raw**

 _(Eva Marie)-I need to know if Courtney is going to audition to be Fandango lead dancer because I need that spot to elevate my career and get to the main roster. She is my main competition at this point._

Eva walking up to Courtney who was sitting on a crate backstage. "Hey Courtney"said Eva as she stood next Courtney who turned to her. "I was just wondering earlier what is going on between you and Fandango"Eva asked "Nothing is going on between me and Fandango. We both are friends from FCW when I wrestled their for matches"Courtney answered

"Oh alright. So I was wondering are you going to be dancing with Fandango?" Eva asked "No, I mean he already knows I am not gonna dance with him unless we tag team which may or may not happen I don't know for sure"Courtney answered

 _(Eva Marie)-What is Courtney doing!? I mean you have the perfect opportunity to be ahead of the rest and don't take it.I mean if she doesn't want to be ahead of the game then I will happily take her place._

 _ **Tampa,FL**_

 _ **WWE Training Facility**_

Courtney is in the ring with Sasha Banks, practicing some moves for her training that day.

"Alright,that was good. Courtney let's practice that routine we have been talking about." Bill Demott coached as Sasha and Courtney go into the routine.

 _(Courtney)-My goal this year is just to make my transition to the ring as smoothly as possible. I'm on NXT on TV but not Wrestling yet.I've had a lot of roles during live events.I have wrestled on the live events since joining but haven't made my debut as a wrestler on NXT TV yet. That's why I'm always training.I'm always in this ring. I want to be taken seriously as a female wrestler and I just have to constantly prove myself until I get what I want_

"That's perfect Courtney. I want you to keep working on it. When you open yourself up to more broader set of moves that helps you navigate yourself more smoothly in the ring." He ordered and once again Sasha and Courtney square off.

 _ **Next Day, Tampa  
**_  
 _ **Courtney's House**_

"So I have to tell you about what's going on with Eva?" Jojo was at Courtney's House having them come back from the performance center. Courtney was preparing them both smoothie bowls after their training session.

 _(Jojo)- After the whole Eva thing happened last night, I had to talk to Courtney about it and get her perspective because I don't know what to think at this point when it comes to Eva_

"What's going on with Miss Diva Eva." Courtney returned to her seat, handing Jojo her smoothie bowl.

"First off, did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"No, Eva and I, we don't really chat like you and I. I don't really know much about her."

 _(Courtney)- I am definitely closer to Jojo than any diva on the main roster. I mean we already made a youtube video its because we are both closer in age than Eva and I are. But hearing about the boyfriend is definitely a huge surprise_

"I met her boyfriend. She told me they've been together for two months. He just showed up out of nowhere and now they're engaged…" Courtney laughed covering her mouth after she took bite out of smoothie bowl and set it down.

"That's….. I mean alright. Whatever. So what else happened? Did she have her meeting with Fandango about being his dancer?" Courtney said

"Well that's another thing, so after her boyfriend leaves, she gets ready for her meeting with Fandango which the way she was dressed, it looked more like a date." That made Courtney make a face. "And then she took her ring off. She said she couldn't wear it tonight because it's all about chemistry with Fandango and its almost like she's trying to sweet talk Fandango into her being his dancer instead of actually showing him that she could do it…"  
 _  
(Courtney)-What Eva is doing may end up blowing up in her face and It will not look good if she lies to the WWE and make a bad impression_

"Did she tell you how it went?"

"No, I was asleep when she got back to the room but there's something that I know that nobody else does…"

 _(Jojo)- I'm a little worried about telling Courtney this. But at the same time, I don't agree with Eva and what she's doing. Fooling the WWE a second time? It doesn't seem like she's getting how this business works_

 _ **Monday Night Raw**_

Nattie and Courtney were sitting backstage getting their makeup done and chit chatting amongst themselves.

"Courtney when you get in the ring, what's your character going to be like?" Nattie spoke up first.

"I've been given it some thought and I may have some ideas to further my character in the future but my main focus is just getting in the ring first. I already got the gimmick all figured out."Courtney said

"You know if they put you already have the look, they can make you the anti-diva type girl. Sort of like Paige is?"

Courtney laughed and shook her head. "You don't think I will tell you that are just gonna have to wait and see."

 _(Nattie)-Courtney actually signed to be a diva down in NXT and work her way up to the main roster and I really respect that_

Suddenly they hear a panicked voice from behind them and turn to see Eva walk up.

"Nattie I need your help!" Nattie turned from getting her cheeks contoured.

"This is so cute. Is this what you're wearing to dance with Fandango?" Courtney kept her eyes on Eva as she got her makeup done before standing up and walking towards them.

"Hey girls." Trinity said with a grin.

"Ooh what's the occasion girl?" Ariane asked Eva as she saw her in her dress.

"Tonight is a very big night." Nattie grinned.

"Why?" They ask.

"I'm dancing with Fandango." Eva said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Ariane asked surprised.

"Wow, I'll be tuning in for this." Trinity said as everyone laughed.

"Are you nervous?" Eva moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Well…"

"Well, Trinity is a professional dancer and Courtney has years of experience in different forms of dancing so if you need any help with any of the small things." Nattie said.

"Like the splits?" Eva asked Trinity who looked at her.

"You can't do the splits?" Ariane asked. "Girl, if you've been dancing-how do you not know how to do a split?"  
 _  
(Eva Marie)- All the girls are totally just like hovering..._

 _(Courtney)- You know…I'm just-excited to see what she's gonna do tonight. It's always nice to see a professional in their element_

The divas all huddled up to watch as Eva Marie's danced with Fandango…

The entire time Eva looked uncomfortable, confused and totally out of place or emotionless…as if she had never danced before.

 _(Trinity)-Eva, if you're a dancer then I'm a freaking astronaut_

"Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Nikki said. Jane walked off the stage and goes backstage.

"Do you see how mad Jane looked?" Nattie asked.

 _(Nattie) -In WWE, your reputation is everything. It takes one thing to ruin your reputation_

"Are we running this again?" Mark asked.

"No. We're not doing it again." Fandango said and stormed off.

 _(Nattie) –So I guess Eve Marie has really started off with a bad start in the WWE_

"So...didn't you tell us you were a trained dancer?" Mark asked Eva who look nervous.

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't dance and I know that wasn't good. Are you sure you were a trained dancer?"

 _(Eva Marie)-Game over..._

"This is not good." Mark said and walked backstage with Eva.


	5. NXT:A fued is brewing

_**NXT:Backstage**_

Minx was backstage talking to Sasha Banks who had just returned from her match against Charlotte.

"You know I think you may just have found your female wrestling soulmate tonight." She said with a smile once they found a crate to sit on. Sasha giggled softly.

"You think so? She was a great competitor for being so new. I'll admit that. But who knows, once you step in the ring with me, people can be saying the same thing you just ,when are you going to get in the ring?"Sasha asked

"I don't know but I hope pretty soon" She responded.

"Well you have been here for a while so I would except you getting in the ring soon"

"Yeah that would be can't wait to finally be able to get into the ring"

"Well, who it is Total Diva Minx."said a snobbish tone from behind them

They turned around to see Summer Rae standing behind them.

"What do you want now Summer?"asked Minx

On the live events Summer has come and talked to/make fun of/annoy Minx multiple time about her being a Total Diva and that's how she got into the WWE and how she shouldn't be in NXT at all.

"Just wanted to tell you that you may not be in ring for a long time with all the talent right here and you being the new girl and all"

"Well you don't decide that now do you the general manager Dusty Rhodes does and we both have talked me starting to wrestle soon so see you around Summer"

Minx does a little wave to Summer then walks away with Sasha with Summer Rae looking on in silent rage

 _Fans Tweets_

 _'Oh looks like we may have a Minx vs Summer feud brewing #NXT'_

 _'I can't wait to see Minx get into the ring #NXT'_

 _'Minx may be right that match between Sasha and Charlotte was amazing #NXT'_

 _'Minx throwing a little shade #NXT'_

 _ **NXT:Backstage**_

 _ **OnScreen**_

Minx was backstage watching the dance off battle between Emma and Summer Rae along with Sasha Banks and the NXT Women's Champion, Paige.

After Emma was declared the winner, Summer beat her down,being a sore loser before dancing her way backstage. Minx turned away from the monitors and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're really giving her a shot at your title next week?" She asked Paige who was glaring at the TV.

"I can take Summer down. I've done it far too many times than I can count. She won't be a problem to get rid of."

"I gotta tell you with the way she's acting? She wouldn't be getting a title opportunity if it was me."

An arrogant laugh came up from behind her and Minx turned to see Summer Rae arrive. Paige stood up in alert.

"Look at Miss Minx talking all high and mighty? Just because she's on Total Divas and hangs with the main roster if you'd ever become NXT Women's Champion over me. Or at all for that matter." Minx rolled her eyes in disinterest. "I'm going to beat you for that title next week." She said to Paige before looking back at Minx. "And then let's see what you have to say about me then."

"Oh trust me there is quite a lot I can say about you right now Summer."

"OK .Ladies Let's not start to get physical but I will say Summer if you want to involve Minx in your match then that's all will be a poll on the WWE App that will decide what Minx will be in your Match for the NXT Women's championship."Said Dusty who had walked up

Summer glared at them, scoffing and whipping her hair as she walked away. "Has she always been this unbearable?" She asked Paige who just huffed in annoyance

 _Fans Tweets_

 _'Oohh I am so voting for Minx to be guest referee #NXT'_

 _'Minx better be guest ref or I am going to be majorly pissed #NXT'_

 _'Minx would look hot in a ref uniform #NXT'_

 _'Yes Minx Summer has always been that unbearable #NXT'_


	6. Vlogging:Pool Fun

Courtney was in front of her camera on her bed.

"Hello my Fairies,I would like to tell you today that I am throwing a Pool of you are coming along with me."Courtney said

"The first thing we have to do is buy snacks and food for said party and I can't do that alone so special guest get in my camera frame"

The camera shows Jojo jumping on the bed behind her.

"Hello"says Jojo as she grabs Courtney's breast from behind in a hug.

"Yes people Joney(Ship name) is back together"

"So what snacks/food are we getting?"

"No just taught to see what's at the store and get that"

"OK lets go"

The camera then shows them walking towards Courtney's car and getting in.

"OK so we are know in store looking for stuff to eat and guess what we found I didn't think they would have these in America."Camera shows a bag of keogh's shamrock and sour cream

"What is that?"asked Jojo

"A bag of Keogh's,a brand of crisps or chips from Ireland.A friend of mine sent me a care package full of snacks from Ireland that I tried and I loved Keogh's also video in description."

"So let's get some if they are so good"

They grab two bags each and continue buy some fruit like lime,watermelon,pineapple, and starfruit,some seafood like shrimp and salmon,corn on the cob,drinks like sweet tea,green tea,and some fruit juices,last but not least cupcakes flavored like lemonade and peaches and cream Popsicles.

They go to the counter and buy their purchases to a total of $114. walk to the car and put in the trunk and drive back to Courtney's out everything and put on the counter to prepare the food.

A picture of Jojo and Courtney show up as a voiceover happens.

"Well what you may be wondering is why the hell is there a picture of Jojo and Courtney and why is she doing a voiceover well hehe my camera died and I didn't know until after we done preparing food so you will have to go to my website to get the recipes for what I made.I am very sorry for what happened I will try to not let something like this happen in the back to the video"Courtney voiceovered

The video cuts back to the food arrayed on a table in the backyard.

"So people I have to go change and open the door because the first guest has arrived"

The Camera cuts into a little slide show of the pool area from different that it shows multiple people at the pool playing pool games,talking,or camera then turns around and shows Courtney in her purple and black two piece swimsuit.

"Welcome Back to the actual video as I had to wait for people to show up and get everything for this vlog me and some of the my friends have decided to do a belly flop contest and we have to puns and the themes of those puns are in this box so lets get started."

The camera shows everyone there around the box as Courtney shakes the box and then opens it to pull out a card that said 'Wild West'

(I am too lazy to write a belly flop contest so can you guys just look up smosh belly flop contest wild west)

"Ok guys that is all for this you in the Byyeee"

The video ended


	7. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 3

_**Tampa,Fl**_

 _ **WWE Training Facility**_

The Newbies are seen getting out of a black jeep.

"Another day. Another dollar"Says Eva as they walk up to the performance center.

"Welcome Back"says Bill as they walk into the performance center.

"Warm up lock up go behind"says Bill as they begin training"No bumps until I say bumps"

 _(Jojo)-NXT is the developmental program under WWE which trains females and males to perform in the ring_

"Courtney,Jojo lets see what you got"orders Bill

Courtney and Jojo begin the basic routine of lock ups and takedowns as Eva watches

 _(Eva)-Courtney and Jojo are definitely firecrackers in the are amazing.I am so blown away by some of the crazy moves they do that means competition to the fullest_

"Take her over"orders Bill as Jojo does a takeover on Courtney"Good"praises Bill as he high fives Courtney and Jojo

 _(Jojo)-I am naturally athletic so being able to take everything that is being given to me and give it my 100 percent has really helped me_

The trainees are lined up side by calls up Eva and a blonde unnamed trainee to do body slam

"That was nice"praises Bill as the blonde does a body slam to then calls up Jojo as Bill calls Eva over to talk to her.

"You have to control your body or else someone is going to dump you"Bills tells Eva

"Jojo!?"Courtney calls as she bends down to Jojo who is lying in the ring covering her face

 _(Courtney)-So I am watching Jojo and Sarah do a body slam and when she does I see that Jojo didn't tuck her neck and I am like is she Ok?!_

"Brian"calls the trainees

 _(Eva)-So I look over and I am freaking out Jojo is not even moving she is not getting up I'm like oh my god she is really really hurt_

Brian gets down and ask Jojo what happened

"I took my body slam but I didn't tuck my neck in and just hit my head on the mat"says Jojo

 _(Jojo)-The room is spinning I am just seeing things and I feel like I am going to throw up_

Brian take Jojo over to the clinic of the performance follows.

"It looks like you have a concussion"says Brian as Courtney looks in Jojo eyes also

"She has a concussion yeah"says Courtney to Brian and Jojo

 _(Courtney)-So not a lot of people know that I took nursing classes in high school, alternative med, and CERT in high school so I can tell and help you if something is wrong_

"So you should just sit out from training and we see what happens"says Brian

 _(Jojo)-I am scared because I want to move on up to the main roster but this could be the end of my training_

 _(Courtney)-A concussion is a very serious injury in the sports industry you get to many and you're out_

 _ **Tampa,Fl**_

 _ **Courtney's House**_

 _(Courtney)-So my twin brother is coming down to move in with me!_

A car pulls up in the driveway and a man walks out and knocks on the front door.

"Mason!"yells Courtney as she opens the door and hugs Mason who hugs her back

"What's up Mini me,Help me get my stuff out of the car?"asks Mason

"Sure and you only are older by 2 seconds"says Courtney as they walk to the car to get the luggage

"That's two seconds longer than you"says Mason as they bring the stuff in the house.

"So are you gonna tag team with me on NXT live events since you are living with me now?"Courtney asked Mason as they walked inside

"I probably if NXT wants you rejoin the Hottest Duo"Mason answered

 _(Courtney)-If you hadn't followed my wrestling career in the indies then you probably wouldn't know that I formed a tag teamwith Mason that was called the Hottest both were champions in multiple indie circuits._

* * *

 _ **Tampa,Fl**_

 _ **WWE Training Facility**_

Eva,Jojo,and Courtney are going into the training center.

"Head to Head let's go"orders Bill as the all the girls starts practicing the basic moves

 _(Jojo)-Even though I have a concussion I think that it's a good idea to watch the other girls practice so I don't fall behind_

Nattie walks up to the ring."Hi everyone"Nattie says walking up

 _(Nattie)-I like working with the new girls because eventually they will be on the main roster and I want to be able to kick there ass properly_

Nattie starts practicing with Eva as Courtney goes over to Jojo who looks like a kicked puppy

 _(Jojo)-It's really hard to watching these other girls in the ring while I am on the sideline just sitting here it's really depressing_

 _"_ Hey"Courtney says as she sits next to Jojo

"Hey"Jojo says still looking a little sad

"Whats got you so down in the dumps?"

"Well I got into a argument with my now ex boyfriend sebastian about me not being there for him and how he wants me to choose between my job here and him"

 _(Courtney)-I do feel bad for Jojo having to choose between her first love and her dream job_

 _(Nattie)-I am working with the girls and notice that Jojo and Courtney are talking and not paying attention to the training_

Nattie walks over to them and asks to speak to Jojo as Bill calls Courtney up to practice more.

While this is happening Nattie is talking to Jojo about her relationship and how she might not make it in the business as Jojo walks out crying Nattie follows her and keeps up the conversation.

 _ **Kansas City,MO**_

Courtney is walking with the veteran divas as Trinity walks up.

"Hey Guys"says Trinity as she hugs the divas and starts walking with them

"How was your week?"asks Nattie

"I'll feel ya'll in so me and bo got into it bad"says Trinity

"What"says Brie "Over what?"asked Nikki

"Marriage and Commitment stuff"answers Trinity

"Well you need fights like that to gauge each partner's level of commitments"says Brie

"Well I don't have a problem with committing its just like so much right now"

They walk into the dressing puts her stuff down as she is about to walk out Ariane walks say hi as Courtney walks out and goes to catering.

* * *

 _ **Monday Night Raw**_

Courtney is with Eva and Jojo watching the match between tons of funk and the funkadactlys vs the Bella twins and the usos

"I do not want to be Trin right now"says Eva as Nikki is rubbing up on Jon

 _(Trinity)-I am looking over across the ring and see him with this stupid grin on his face and Nikki over there massaging his shoulders and you need to chill out because today is not the day_

"Trin got pissed"says Jojo as Eva agrees

"She is so mad right now"says Courtney as Trinity is beating up Brie

 _(Ariane)-Jon and Trin are just having this stare off and according to Mixed tag team rules guys and girls should never make contact_

Trinty turns around then quickly turns back around and gives Jon a hurricanrana

 _(Ariane)-Oh my god did that just happen right now_

Tons of fuck and the funkadactyls win the match after Tensei gives Jimmy a big splash

 _(Trinity)-That was the most uncomfortable match of my life and at the same time I am still not need to talk._

 **Backstage**

 _(Jojo)-Watching the divas match it's so accelerating hearing the crowd screams it's so inspiring_

"You were having the time of you lives out there and it made me realize I really do need to be here it what I need to do and nothing's gonna stop me"says Jojo

"I am so happy to hear you say that yayy"says Nattie as everyone claps

 _(Jojo)-Sebastian is one of the greatest guys in the world but in this business it's hard to keep a relationship over a distance so the right thing to do is break up_

"Watching the match out there help remind you why you signed here in the first place.I totally get that he wants you to come have home but it just right now we need you here gurl"says Nattie


	8. NXT Women's Championship:Summer vs Paige

**NXT August 14, 2013**

 **On screen 'Backstage'**

Minx was seen walking backstage when Dusty walked up to her.

"Hi Dusty," said Minx.

"Hello Darling. Now you know that the NXT Women's Championship match is tonight. So I would just like to tell you that the WWE Universe has decided and you are the guest referee for the match tonight!"stated Dusty.

"Okay, I will go get ready." Minx said, a little shocked and walking away, smiling.

 **'In Ring'**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and for the NXT Women's Championship!" the announcer yelled into the mic. Paige's theme hit."Introducing first from Norwich, England. She is the NXT Women's Champion. Paige!" "The Winner of the Women's Tournament and first ever womens champion Paige coming to the ring and the roar for Paige is significant"Commented Josh as Paige walked out to a loud pop and did her entrance and got into the ring.  
Summer Rae's theme hit."And a huge opportunity for her opponent Summer last week here on NXT Emma won the right to take on Paige for the Title but was not medically cleared to compete because of this"said Josh as the titantron showed Summer attacking Emma from Last Week"I will say it was not fair the way Summer got her opportunity but she is here now and that is all that matters.I mean you get your opportunity anyway you can get"Replied William to Josh

"Introducing the challenger from Raleigh, North Carolina. Summer Rae!"said the announcer as Summer walked out being booed and did her entrance, then got into the ring  
Light a fire by Jim Johnston starts playing as Minx walked out in a pair of green cargo pants with a v-neck referee crop top that stops under the ribs and shows a little bust with a pair of black converse.

"Introducing the special guest referee, Minx!" Minx walks to a surprisingly loud pop and hits some twirls while slapping the fans' hands down the ramp."Here she is, a Star on the hit E TV show Total Divas, making her NXT debut as a guest referee!" Said Josh as Minx jogs up the steps to the middle of the ropes and hits a split. She gets in the ring."Wow! That is quite the entrance. You know I heard she was trained by former WWE Diva, Melina. So she does that as a bit of tribute to her!" stated William. Minx walks to the turnbuckle and hits a pose with a rock and roll hand sign before jumping down like Mickie James.  
Minx holds up the NXT Women's Championship before handing it to one of the stagehands and then signals for the timekeeper to ring the bell. Paige and Summer lock up and start to grappling.

"You can already tell this is going to be a very physical competition. As you see, these two have a history in NXT and they want to see who is the best." William said as Summer powers Paige to the corner and Paige powers back out.  
Paige pushes Summer back into the corner and Summer pushes her back to the center of the ring. She puts Paige in a side headlock. Paige pushes Summer to the ropes. Paige drops down and Summer flips and rolls through. Paige pushes her to the ropes again, then Summer counters with a cross-body and into a pin.

"Oh! A cross body into a pin!" said Josh. Paige rolls over into a pin on Summer."Paige rolling through into a cover of her own!"

"One!" Minx counted as Summer kicks out. Paige does a hair pull on Summer then a shoulder block.

"Oh, Paige aggressive from the start!" Josh exclaimed.

Paige lifts Summer up by her hair and pushes her into the corner

"Let go of her hair. One! Two!"

"Minx doing a rather good job here as ref!" Josh said.

"She is doing rather well at keeping control of the match!" William replied.

Paige does a Hair Snap Mare on Summer, who crawls into the corner.

"Hair toss into the corner by Paige to Summer." Josh said. Paige does a corner foot and stomps on Summer who starts screaming.  
"Get her out of the corner! One! Two! Three!" yells Minx as Paige stops and backs up. Summer gets up out of the corner and Paige goes to kick Summer. Summer catches her foot. She laughs to taunt Paige and throws it back, causing Paige to fall forward into a face plant.

"Caught the boot. This is kick brilliantly countered by Summer Rae. I mean-these two know each other so well!" Josh said as Paige crawls under the ropes onto the outside. Summer goes over and pulls her up to do a leg choke on the ropes.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Minx tells Summer who stops and pulls Paige through the ropes to cover her."One! Two!"

Summer pulls Paige up into an in between the legs face-buster then pins her.

"One! Two!" Counts Minx.

"Shoulders down and a count to two!" Josh said as Paige kicks out. Summer picks up Paige and hits her finisher Summer Crush.

"This may be it. We may have a new Champion." said William.

"One! Two! Thr-" Counts Minx as Paige kicks out at the last second, causing Summer to look up in shock.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Paige just kicked out!" Josh said.

"I don't think Summer believes it either!" replied William.

"That was three!" Summer yelled at Minx who started to point to the ref symbol on her shirt and starts to argue with her.

"I don't think Summer is very happy with the count. But she has to remember Minx is the official. She makes the decisions!" William said as Summer shoves Minx into the corner.

"Disqualify me! Do it! I will get a rematch!" Summer tells Minx who was starting to back up in the corner

"Summer telling Minx she will get a rematch after shoving Minx." Josh said as Summer went to go back to Paige.

Minx screams running towards Summer and takes her down with a Lou Thez Press and slamming her head down on the mat while screaming.

"Oh my goodness! Minx taking justice into her own hands. She is all over Summer Rae right now!" Josh said as Summer pushes her off. She gets up as Paige comes up behind her and hits her with the Paige-Turner and covers her.

"Paige turner for the Victory." said Josh as Minx counts the three count and Paige's theme hits. Minx raises up Paige's hand.

"Here is the winner and still your NXT Women's Champion. Paige!" says the announcer.

"A great victory here for Paige, but she may not have won if not for Minx attacking Summer!" Said William

 _Fan Tweets_

 _'Minx is crazy. Summer could have finally had the championship. #NXT'_

 _'Summer really should think before she acts. I mean, with a name like Minx, I would not attack her #NXT'_

 _Pixie_Minx Tweets- Summer attacked me first so my actions are justified. #DummerRae should have been focused on her Paige._

 ** _On-Screen 'Backstage'_**

The camera showed Minx talking to Paige backstage about the match as Renee walked up

"Okay, so Minx we just wanted to talk to you about what happened out there with Summer," said Renee as Minx turned around.

"Well, what happened out there was me sticking up for myself and giving Summer a taste of her own medicine!"

"A taste of my own medicine. Really? That's your excuse for costing me my match and winning the championship?" Summer asked as she walked up to Minx as Renee moves out of the way

"We all know you were not going to win. I just sped up the process of your inevitable loss," Minx said, getting in Summer's face, smiling.

"Oh really? Lets see what you have to say when I beat you next week."

"Like you could! You could ever beat me and I accept your challenge, Dummer Rae" Minx said and walked away.

"My name is _Summer_ Rae!"

"I honest don't care-and I know, Dummer Rae"

 ** _Off-Screen 'Backstage'_**

"That was so much fun!" Courtney told Danielle as they both were backstage getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. That is the proper way to debut and start a feud that could get you to the title faster!" Danielle told Courtney as they were heading towards the exit to get back on the road.

"I don't know if I want to get the title just yet. Probably in a few months or so, but creativity decides, so I just hope they don't just hand it to me!" Courtney told Danielle as they entered a black SUV.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **This is my first time writing a wresting scene and I know it is not the best so if anyone wants to help out with the wrestling scenes and message also no flames or negative comments as you just read this is my first wrestling scene written and is not the best wrestling scene ever.**_


	9. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 4

The Newbies walk into a restaurant and walk up to a table where Nikki is waiting.

"Hi"says Eva as they make there way over to the table

"Hey girlies"says Nikki

 _(Nikki)-So this morning I am having breakfast with the newbies Eva Marie,Jojo,and Courtney.I still definitely feel like I need to keep an eye on Eva Marie and now Courtney because they are definitely competition like you know what they say keep your friends close but your enemies closer_

"I am obsessed with Instagram." Eva Marie says.

"I am too." Nikki says.

"I have a Instagram,but I don't use it as much as I use Twitter." Courtney says

"You are obsessed with Twitter." Jojo says.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you tweet so much stuff and have so many hashtags that trend. You're a Twitter when you add being an international web superstar you have over 5 million followers and you should get a instagram you have so many instagram quality pictures on twitter" Jojo asks.

"I mean it's not really that big of a deal but It is the first social media profile I had so of course I am gonna have a lot of followers and my tweets and hashtag that are funny and punny who wouldn't want to re tweet that and the reason why I don't use instagram as often is because I can post pictures on twitter"

 _(Courtney)-In the WWE I may not wrestle on TV yet but I do still appear and be involved so my tweets really take off when I pipebomb someone_

"I'm looking at Brie's Instagram right now." Eva Marie says.

"What are the haters saying?" Nikki asks. Eva gives Nikki her phone. "Wow…" Nikki says as she reads a comment that says _'Nikki is SOOO the FAT twin!'_

 _(Nikki)-Did you have to use that many Os? And how rude? I don't want to show any emotion but like,damn…that hurt._

"Now you know there are so many insecure women in entertainment." Nikki says as Eva Marie agrees.

"Look, everyone has haters and I wouldn't even bother listening to them. One of the reasons they might hate you is because of how successful you are. They'll sink low and call you any name to bring you down and I should know with how many trolls and attention seekers are on the internet" Courtney says.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Los Angeles,California**_

Courtney meets up with Jon Uso and Trinity. "What's up guys?" Courtney hugs Trinity.

"What's up CJ?" Jon Uso (Trinity's fiancé) asks with a grin.

"Hey dude." Courtney exclaims and gives him a hug.

Ariane arrives in her car. "Hey boo boo!" Ariane exclaims with a grin and has her dog with her. Ariane greets them.

 _(Trinity)-Ariane wants me to go with her to see a plastic surgeon_

"I thought we was going to the doctor"said Trinity

"We are going to the doctor"replied Ariane

"Why you dressed like you going to the club"

"Why is he here?"

"We need a guys point of view on this."

"Guy's point of view? Wait, why am I here?" Courtney asks.

 _(Courtney)-I got a call from Ariane to meet her in LA to spend some girl time together and help her out with some things and since I had nothing else to do_

"I'm thinking of getting breast implants. So you guys are coming with me to see a plastic surgeon. " Ariane says.

"Breast implants?" Courtney asks. "Your breast look fine."

"That's what I've been telling her." Trinity says.

"Uh huh. You know, I wish I had your boobs.I mean we are close to the same height but your body is that of a fitness/supermodel" Ariane says, looking at Courtney

"What?" Courtney asks in confusion

"Are they real? They're nice looking."

"Of course they're real!" Trinity exclaims.

 _(Trinity)-Courtney's breast are real. The girl has nice C cup breasts that matches her body since Courtney is a rather thick and sorta muscular girl_

"Is she for real?" Courtney asks.

"What size are you?" Ariane asks. "Can I touch them? You know, you look like a C cup. Are you?"

Courtney starts to laugh. "I am not letting you touch my breast in a public place and if you want to know ask Jojo she grabs them all the time." She starts walking to the car.

"Courtney, I'm serious! What size are you girl?" Ariane follows her.

"I am size 32C now get in the car"

"Thank you I don't know why you had to be so difficult"

Courtney and Jon sit in the back as Trinity sits in the front in the car. "He ain't gonna pee on me is he?" Jon asks as Ariane gives the dog to him to hold.

"It's a girl." Ariane says. As they start to drive, the dog starts to feel sick and make hacking noises. "What's wrong noodle? Wait, she has to throw up, she has to throw up."

"WTF!Put her in the cage!We are not getting dog puke on us" Courtney exclaims.

After the dog throws up, Ariane says "She may eat it."

"What!?" Trinity exclaims.

"Dogs like to eat their throw up."

"You had to say that I just ate a rather big lunch too." Courtney jokes as they all chuckle.

 _(Courtney)-It's nice to hang with all my friends and just spend time doing goofy things this feels like my indie days with my indie buddies that reminds me that I need to call Fergal and Candice_

They arrive at the **'MANUS MD BREAST & BODY' **place. Trinity, Ariane and Courtney walk in a room. "I got my implants done 8 years ago." Linda Manus says.

"What's the recovery time?" Ariane asks.

"Can she take a bodyslam on Monday?" Trinity asks.

"Ooh, that's really pushing it." Linda laughs. "I can show you my implants if you want." Linda pulls down her dress to expose her breasts.

 _(Ariane)-Pow! I'm like woo okay girl_

"I'm just trying to process all this." Trinity says

"Can I feel them since Courtney won't let me feel her breasts." Ariane says.

"Dude, my breasts aren't the please touch museum!and I told you if you want to know ask Jojo" Courtney exclaims as Trinity snickers.

"You let Jojo touch them. Jeez, you're touchy today huh?"

"I can't believe this girl" Courtney laughs.

 _(Courtney)-I don't know what is going on in that little head of hers but why is she so obsessed with my breast like Trinity is with us her breast are real ask to feel hers_

Ariane touches Linda's breast. "They feel soft."

Trinity leaves the room to get Jon as Linda pulls up her dress. "I've been telling the girls that these fake breasts don't look fake and they feel soft and real. I can show you." Linda says and shows her breasts to Jon. Jon puts his face in his hands at the girls laugh. "Don't be shy."

"It's okay babe, it's okay." Trinity says.

"No, it's not okay." Jon says with a grin.

"This is a one time. I'm giving you a pass, so enjoy this moment."

"Touch it." Linda says as Melanie, Trinity and Jon touch them.

"This is so weird. But it does feel pretty real."Courtney says

"Yeah, it does feel real." Trinity says. Jon goes back to the lobby. Doctor Manus walks in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Manus." Linda brings out a basket of breast implants. "This is a 300 CC gel implant." Doctor Manus says, giving the girls the implant so they can feel them.

"And this is silicon." Ariane states.

"That is silicon. You can take them and try them out at home so you can play and see how they feel." Doctor Manus says as Ariane puts the implants in her breasts.

 _(Ariane)-I'm gonna take these implants and do a little trial run. That means I'm gonna eat in them, rest in them, I gotta see how these puppies feel_

"How about you do a little routine just so I can see." Trinity says.

Ariane starts dancing and Courtney starts laughing.

 _(Courtney)-They are bouncing up and down like crazy!_

Trinity and Courtney laugh when Ariane starts dropping down and the silicon boobs fall out.

"I hope that doesn't happen when I'm dancing." Ariane says.

 _(Trinity)-Something is a little off up there_

 _ **Poolside**_

Courtney has on a pink and white monokini, lounging on a chair at poolside with Jon and Trinity. "Holler bitches!" Ariane says, strutting towards them.

"What's going on with you today?" Trinity asks.

"Oh, nothing much. Got something to show you girls." Ariane says and takes off her black dress to reveal a blue swimsuit with her silicon breasts in them. Jon puts on his shades.

"You had those on all day?" Trinity asks.

"These come everywhere with me."

"This test drive you're doing is going to a whole new level."

"I have to see if this is what I really want." Ariane says.

 _(Ariane)-I'm looking a little hot right now with these boobies in_

"They actually don't look bad and I hate to say that" Trinity says.

"Let's test them out in the pool." Courtney says, and stands up.

"I'll do it if you come in." Ariane says. "Cartwheel Flop!"Courtney yells as she does a cartwheel belly flop into the pool as Trinity dives in.

 _(Trinity)-Courtney is one crazy girl let me tell you_

"I am but a lowly sea flower" Courtney says in the spongebob narrator voice, floating on top of the water. Trinity splashes her. "What the-"

Trinity laughs and Courtney splashes her back. They turn to Ariane. "If you don't come in here in 8 seconds, I'm gonna push you in. You always wanted to do the baywatch run." Trinity says.

Courtney jumps on Trinity's back. "Ahh! Help me! Fairy shark! Fairy shark!" Trinity playfully exclaims.

When Ariane jumps in, Courtney releases Trinity. "Ahh!" Ariane yells and holds her breasts. "What happened to my boobies!?"

"These things do float, look at that." Trinity says, looking at the floating silicon.

"Looks like a jellyfish." Courtney says as Trinity pokes at the silicon.

 _(Trinity)-These things . Who knew?_

"So where's Spongebob and Gary?" Courtney asks. Ariane and Trinity start splashing her as she laughs and tries to get away from them. "White flag!You should be honored to be called such a iconic duo"

 **Tampa,Fl**

 **Performance Center**

Courtney was seen with Colby Lopez a.k.a Seth Rollins in the ring practicing moves.

"Okay,So practice a diving hurricanrana on me"says Colby

"Okay"says Courtney as she climbs on to the top rope and performs a diving hurricanrana on Colby as one of the trainers looks on.

"How was that?"asked Courtney

"It was great you have pretty down pack now"said the trainer and Colby nods agreeing

"Awesome"says Courtney as she hugs Colby"Thanks for being my test dummy,you dummy"

"Your welcome and I am not a dummy"said Colby

"Yes you are"

"Ok then tell me how I am a dummy"

"Because you just are"

"That is not a valid answer and where are you going?!"

"Home"Courtney said as she got out of the ring and walked away.

"You get back here this conversation is not over"Colby said getting out of the ring and chasing after Courtney who already started running

"You mad bro!?"Courtney joked running out the door with Colby following her.

 _(Courtney)-If you haven't noticed I am BFF's with WWE Superstar Seth Rollins who is also one of my tag team and wrestling soul mate because let's be honest if you want my indie matches I have a lot tag team soul mates_


	10. NXT:Summer Crush:Minx In-Ring Debut

**August 21,2013**

 ** _On screen 'Backstage'_**

Minx was seen backstage comforting Bayley about her loss to Aj Lee early that night.

"Bayley.I know your upset but you really shouldn't be hard on yourself" Minx told Bayley.

"I know but I let her manipulate me into basically giving me the win" Bayley said looking ashamed and sitting down onto the crate stationed behind them."

"You can't really be hard on yourself for manipulating you. I mean she is known to use any means to keep that title in her possession."

"Yeah your right I mean I put a good effort but she managed to beat me and if we ever have a match again it won't be that easy to be me."

"That's the spirit.I mean we all watched the match and know who the better women is..which is you."

"I got that but you shouldn't be worrying about me you have your debut match against Summer happening tonight so I wouldn't worry about me."

"But I want to worry about you.I mean you are one of the nicest people back here and you have to have someone look out for you have my back and I have ?"

"Deal."

"Now, It's time for me to go get ready to kick Dummer Rae behind all over the ring"

"Her name is Summer-"

"I know Bayley"

 _Fan Tweets_

 _'I love the connection going on between Bayley and Minx #NXT'_

 _'Minx debuting in NXT is something I have been looking forward to'_

 _'Bayley trying to tell Minx Summer name is not Dummer is one of my favorite moments so far'_

 ** _In Ring'_**

Summer's Theme hit to boos.

"Introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina. Summer Rae!"The announcer said as Summer Rae walked out in her ring gear.

"This is the women who could have been the new NXT Women's Champion if it wasn't for that crazy girl Minx"Alex Riley said as Summer made her way into the ring.

Minx's Theme hit to a loud pop.

"Introducing from New Orleans,Louisiana. Making her NXT In-ring debut. Minx!"The announcer said as Minx made her way out in a purple v-neck crop top with fishnet sleeves with a pair of black shorts and with lace up boots on.

Minx slapped a couple of fans hands as she was making her way towards the ring."Now this women is the talk of NXT at the moment.A big star to the WWE universe and many others."Tom Phillips said.

Minx made her way up the steps to the middle of the ropes and then hit a split to slide into the ring.

"That is what I am talking about a complete nutcase.I mean who hits a split to the ring?"Alex complained.

"WWE Alimni Melina hit a split to enter the ring and that is who Minx picked it up from"Tom replied.

As Minx stood up in the ring. Summer started to walk up to her and Minx met her they were standing face to face and that recieved cheers from the crowd.

"Both women not backing let's take you back to last week to see how all this happened"Tom said as the titantron showed how Minx attacked Summer.

"That shows you Minx blatantly attacking Summer and costing her the match."Alex said as the ref broke up Minx and Summer.

"Well, what that didn't show you was Summer pushing Minx into the corner and trash talking her while Minx was ref of the match."Tom said.

The ref signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding,Ding,Ding'_

"This match is underway"Tom says as Minx and Summer grapple with each other.

"A Test of strength going on now between Summer and Minx."Alex said as Minx started pushing Summer towards the ropes and Summer pushing back.

Minx manages to push Summer into the ropes as the ref starts to count.

"One-Two-Thre..."The ref counted as Minx let go and backed up from Summer with her hands up in defence.

"Minx showing off her may be small but she has the power to back up her words"Tom said as Summer suddenly kicked Minx in the stomach taking Minx by suprise and making Minx drop down to one knee.

"Vetren move by Summer. Taking Minx by suprise with that kick."Alex said as Summer ran to ropes and ran back to knee Minx in the face.

"A knee by Summer to Minx"Tom said as Summer went for the pin.

"One.."The ref counts as Minx kicks out to cheers."A pin attempt by Summer but Minx manages to kick out at one"Alex said.

Summer pulls up Minx and whips her into the corner."A irish whip into the corner by Summer to Minx"Tom says.

Summer runs in for a splash but Minx lifts herself up and through the second rop to the hits the top turnbuckle face first.

"A unique evasion by Minx to the outside"Alex says as Summer holds her nose and walks away from the corner and Minx climbs up the the top turnbuckle.

"What is Minx planing to do here?"Tom ask as Minx stands on the top turnbuckle.

Summer turns back towards the corner and Minx jumps of to hit Summer with a diving crowd cheers.

"A diving hurricanrana to Summer"Tom says as Minx goes for the pin.

"One-Two..."The ref counts as Summer kicks out to boos from the crowd.

"Summer manages to kick out from that diving hurricanrana from Minx. Lets see this again"Alex said as the titantron shows te diving hurricanrana again.

"Look at the impact from Summer flipping and hiting the mat."Tom says as Minx pulls Summer up only to get pushed back by Summer.

Summer hits Minx withna big boot as the crowd reacts.

"A big boot by Summer knocks Minx flat on her back."Toms says as Sunmer goes for the cover.

"One-Two-Thre..."The ref counts as Minx gets her shoulder crowd cheers.

"How did Minx manage to kick out of that ?"Tom says as the titantron shows the big boot.

Sumner bangs the mat frustrated and pins Minx again for another 2 count.

"Count Faster! Ref!"Summer said frustrated.

"Summer getting very frustrated at the moment"Tom said

"I would be frustrated too with the slow counts this ref is giving."Alex said.

"What!? Are you for real?"Tom asked laughing a little amused.

"Yes. Why would I not be Serious?" Alex asked as Tom chuckled.

Summer sits Minx up and grabs both her arms and pulls them back and wraps her legs around them."Summer using those long legs to her advantage again."Alex says.

"A lotus lock submission hold by Summer and Minx you can see the pain in her"Tom says as the ref asks Minx if she wants to tap.

"No! I got this!"Minx yelled to the ref as Minx stood up and leaned backwards so that Summer's shoulder's were down.

"One-Two..."The ref counted as Summer broke the hold and stood up to go to the ropes.

"Minx using the submission to try to make a pining attempt so Summer would break the submission."Tom said.

"But how much damage did Minx do to herself in the process as Minx held her left shoulder and the ref checked up on her.

"Summer waiting for Minx to stand back up."Tom said as Summer stood away from Minx watching.

"Come on stand you psychotic little girl! You think you can ruin my match and get away with it! You are nothing with that little Total Divas reality show! You hear me nothing!"Summer said

"Summer just trashtalking Minx while Minx is down. Just disrespecting Minx."Tom said feeling a little ashamed of Summer Actions.

"But has Minx down to get Summer's respect and not to be trash talked."Riley said.

Minx stood up and Summer ran forward for a big boot. Minx saw her coming and hit an arch to evade the boot and roll up Summer.

"Minx able to evade that big boot with the matrix and now going for the roll up for the win."Tom said as the ref counted to one but Summer kicks out.

Summer stands up and Minx jumps on her back and body scissors her from behind and punches her in the back of the screams trying to get her off.

"Minx trying to turn things in her favor. With acting like a monkey and just attacking Sunmer."Alex said.

Summer pushes back into the corner and pulls Minx over her head so she hits the drops down and rolls out of the ring and to the outside and off the apron.

"Goid move by Summer going outside to create some space"Alex said as Minx stood in the center of ring and looked at Summer standing outside the ring and ropes on the opposite crowd cheered knowing was coming next.

Minx ran to the ropes opposite of Summer and then ran the side Summer is on then dove threw the second ropes onto Summer.

"A suicide dive by Minx to her out."Tom said as Minx got off Summer and got back into the ring as the ref counted.

Minx stood at the ropes as Summer started to stand up slingshoted over the top rope and did a corkskcrew crossbody onto Summer as the crowd cheered.

"Minx slingshoting over the top rope and putting her body on the line to take out Summer."Alex said as Minx pulled up Summer and tossed back into the ring.

Minx pulled Summer 's arms were straight jacketed across her chest/neck area and the back of her head was on Minx's caused Summer's back to be arched.

"What is Minx doing here?"Tom the crowd waited.

"Night! Night! Dummer rae!"Minx said as she dropped down into a split.

"Oh a neckbreaker variation by Minx but is it enough to take out Summer here."Tom said as Minx covered Summer.

"One!-Two!-Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called for the bell as Minx's theme hit, she stood up as the crowd cheered.

"Minx with her first win in NXT"Tom said.

The ref raised her hand as she got a loud pop.

 _'Fan Tweets'_

* * *

 _ **Unfinished**_

 _ **A.N-The fans tweets I leave you review and leave your fan tweet so it can be entered with your is just my little thanks to you for motivating me to continue to write the wrestling scenes.**_


	11. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 5

Courtney was seen with Nick; a.k.a Dolph Ziggler in the gym on the treadmills talking.

"Okay so who would you date or who is the hottest superstar in WWE"said Nick

"Oh that is a hard you want me to be honest I would have to say you are one the hottest superstars"answered Courtney

"Aaawww you really think so babygirl"said Nick play flirting

"Well you wanted little old me to be honest but you better know that I will never date you are too much like a older brother"

"I would take offense to that but you are like a little sis to me so you get a pass this time"

Courtney laughed as they continued talking

"What are the newbies up too?"asked Nick seeing Eva and Jojo talking to Joe Anoa'i

"Huh?They should know that he is engaged so making any moves is out of the picture"said Courtney seeing them talking

 _(Courtney)-So what some people don't know is that me and Joe are BFF's and he is a bit niave in the flirting department. Which is weird with how handsome he is._

* * *

 _ **Tampa,FL**_

"Come on girl!" Eva Marie says as her, Jojo, Trinity and Courtney wait for Ariane.

Courtney was dressed in a white tank top with denim shorts with a pair of converses hair was up in a ponytail.

"Gotta wait for the diva." Ariane says as the divas laugh.

 _(Trinity)-Ariane, Jojo,Courtney, Eva Marie and I are going go carting today on our day off. Ariane and I have had a lot of tension between us lately so I'm hoping that we'll be able to have fun and chill out a little bit_

"Ladies, Ladies, I hate to break it to you but I'll be standing on top." Eva Marie grins as she looks at the stands for 1st, 2nd and 3rd place. She gets on top of the 1st place stand.

"Oh yes girl." Ariane stands up next to her.

"Both of yall are gonna be number 2 and number three. I'm gonna be number 1." Trinity chuckles.

The girls get in their go cart gear. "All right! Who is ready to get trashed!?" Courtney exclaims as the girls laugh.

"Someone's competitive." Trinity says. Courtney gives her a thumbs up and blows her a kiss after she puts her helmet on.

 _(Ariane)-If I don't win, I'm gonna have a boo boo face_

After the girls race, Trinity gets 5th place, Jojo gets 4th place, Minx gets 3rd place, Eva Marie gets 2nd and Ariane gets 1st place.

 _(Courtney)-Sucks I lost but it was really fun racing with my friends. I'm happy for the winners. I mean I lost fair and square_

"Losers! Losers!" Ariane brags and walks around with excitement.

"You are all about winning. Passing me and everything." Trinity grins as Eva laughs.

"Don't be mad." Ariane says.

"I'm not mad. I'm not a sore loser. You won, congratulations." Trinity shrugs.

"You can be a little more sincere about it."

 _(Courtney)-I knew that I felt tension between them_

"You're just being bitter right now." Ariane declares.

"I'm not being bitter, you doing too much right now. It's a game, who cares?" Trinity exclaims.

"But I won though."

Courtneys sighs as her,Jojo,and Eva Marie watch the drama unfold.

 _(Trinity)-You won, we said good job_

"Don't get hot." Ariane says.

 _(Courtney)-Okay, I think Ariane may be making the conflict worse because she keeps gloating about how she we get it. It's done and over with. We all said congratulations, now can we please get some lunch? I want something sweet. Don't judge me, I love sweets._

"I'm not hot. I'm the one who wins the matches." Trinity argues.

"Oh!" Jojo drops her jaw.

"Ooh~" Eva says.

"Oh you're the one who wins the matches? I'm the one who can talk on the mic. " Ariane says.

"I can speak very well for myself." Trinity retorts.

"You wanna take it there?"

"Why you getting hot for?"

"Because you took it to a whole 'nother level."

"I didn't! Isn't it true that I'm the one who wins the matches?"

"You win every single match?"

 _(Trinity)-No one wants to sit and hear you talk about yourself for another hour_

"Actually, I'm done…" Ariane says.

"You see? She's too much." Trinity points out.

"No, you're too much, you took it to a whole 'nother level."

"Can we pleasejust get some food? And can we please just drop this?Please no one wants you two argueing" Courtney asks as Jojo who is hugging Courtney from behind nods in agreement.

"You need to shut up sometimes." Trinity snaps at Ariane while Courtneys face palms and groans.

"You need to shut up, that's what you need to do." Ariane snaps back.

"Okay, well go." Trinity exclaims.

"I'm done with you."

"No, I'm done with you, no body wants to hear all that."

 _(Courtney)-I'm getting seriously worried because people are staring and it is getting out of good…_

"Relax!" Ariane yells.

"Take that bullsh*t somewhere else. Nobody got time for that right now." Trinity exclaims. "All right, ready to go?"

"Yes!" Courtney exclaims. "I'm freaking starving " Courtney began walking tiwards the exit with Eva and Jojo but stops as she sees Trinity push Ariane. Ariane shoves her back.

"Don't push me." Trinity snaps.

"You just push me!" Ariane yells.

"What are you gonna do huh?" Trinity asks as she gets in her face. Ariane pushes her face.

 _(Trinity)-Really? You really think I'm scared of you?_

"You acting real ghetto right now." Ariane exclaims.

"I'll show you ghetto." Trinity says in her face.

"You two need to calm the f*ck down!" Courtney yells as she separates the two. "I'm in no mood for this! Enough already. We're in a public place and we're supposed to be WWE wrestlers. And right now, we're not showing that because you guys keep arguing like children in public! Let's just take it somewhere else and get some food!"

"I agree. Trinity isn't acting like a WWE diva since she wants to act all hype. Tell her to calm down." Ariane exclaims.

 _(Courtney)-That's not what I f*cking meant! How do you not get my rather blunt message?_

"You calm down!" Trinity retorts.

"Ariane! You're escalating it! Just stop, both of you please." Courtney exclaims.

"I'm done…" Ariane walks away.

 _(Jojo)-I would have been scared to get in between the two of them because they really were close to getting very physical_

"That's what I thought." Trinity says as Courtney holds her back and Ariane walks away.

 _(Courtney)-So much for a positive and drama free day with friends…Oh who am I kidding?! I'm laughing on the inside? Who fights at Go Kart track?_

* * *

 ** _Next week_**

 ** _Raw_**

"Mark and Jane are with Ariane and Trinity, they are still arguing." Eva says to Courtney as they walk around.

Courtney was wearing a black tube top with a pair of denim jeans and black hair in a low ponytail.

"I hope they get it together." Courtney says.

Jojo and Nattie walk to them. "Hey ladies." Nattie smiles.

"Hey, how are ya?" Courtney asks.

"I've been all right. How are you ladies?"

"Fine. Just waiting for Ariane and Trinity. They've been at it."

"I heard..." Ariane walks to them with an angry expression.

"How'd it go?"Courtney asks.

"I don't get why she has to act like this…" Ariane vents.

"Are you guys still having the match?" Nattie asks.

"I don't know. We're supposed to talk to Stephanie now."

 _(Ariane)-Stephanie McMahon is top lady. She is the Vince McMahon's daughter. You do not want to be on Stephanie's bad side_

"Honestly, Ariane, that's not good." Nattie says.

"Exactly…" Ariane mumbles.

 _ **Later in the Night**_

Courtney, Ariane, Jane, Nattie and Eva watch Trinity's match."She is starting to get really winded"says Courtney to Nattie and Jane

 _(Courtney)-Trin is in peak physical condition for a tag team wrestler but she is not used to singles matches where she has to be in the match full time_

They watch as Trinity miscalculated with the cross starts grinning.

 _(Nattie)-Trinity totally miscalculated_

"Yikes."Jojo says with worry

Trinity loses the match as Alicia wins by the roll Trinity's match, they watch Ariane's match against Aksana and she loses.


	12. Skit:What's It like being the younest?

**_WWE Training Facility'_**

Courtney was shown with Alexa Bliss practicing some moves with a WWE Trainer watching.

"Ok. With your gymnastics background and your small stature. You have more moves avaliable to you then most"Courtney said to Alexa.

"One move that is easy is do but not commonly used is a corkskcrew splash"

Courtney was standing in the middle of the ring and was seen jumping up and corkskcrewing before landing on her stomach and hands facing down.

"You see I put my hands and stomach to guard myself before I landed into the splash. That protects your chest area and stops you from hitting yourself face first on the mat"Courtney ssid as Alexa tried the splash but she only jumped and turned into the splash.

Alexa and Courtney were seen exiting the ring.

"That is good to. You bassicaly did the same move. Only not super flashy."Courtney said as she got them water bottles from a vending machine.

As Courtney was handing Alexa her water. Courtney's was taken from her hand.

"Hey,Give that back!"Courtney said to Seth who had her water bottle in his hand.

"You mean this water bottle?"Seth said pointing to the bottle.

"Okay"Seth says as he tosses the water bottle behind Courtney and Alexa to someone.

Courtney turns around to see Dean holding the water bottle.

"Dean. You know you want to hand me back that water bottle?"

"Do I sweetheart? Do I really?"Dean questioned ammused.

"Yes. You really do!"

"Ok. I will... Go long!"Deam exclaims as he throws the water bottle back to seth only for it to be caught by Joe.

"Come on now children. No picking on the youngest."Joe says as he hands the water bottle back to Courtney who takes it and hides behind Alexa.

"Come on Joe. You gotta ruin the fun?"Dean says as he and Seth look bored now.

"Yes. We have places to be. Now lets go!"

"Ok then. Dad"Seth says disappointed as he and Dean walk away.

"See you later babygirl"Joe waves goodbye to Courtney as he walks away.

"That was a thing"Alexa says as Minx looks around from behind her.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that little skit.**

 **I would like to make more youtube video chapters of her.**

 **Also can you guys submit Youtube coments for this video chapter.**

 **And those comments get to go into the next video chapter which is comment reply video.**

 **Thx.**

 **Have good day.**

 **Sincerly, Ravena**


	13. Rewrite

Rewrite

Sorry, Guys if you are following the Story. I just am not happy about the way some things are being written so I am going to rewrite the story basically and post it under a different name. This story will sill be up for people to read. Courtney(Minx) will be in the story but in a different character setting or position.

The rewrite is under the name:

The Platinum Superstar


End file.
